FATE (YunJae Version)
by oresama.rei
Summary: Kisah seorang pemuda yang begitu membenci garis takdir yang ia alami. Menyalahkan kenyataan pahit yang ia hadapi. Namun, segala penolakannya hanya berujung... kelelahan. /YunJae/ONESHOOT/YAOI/Remake from ff Fate (HunHan) milik author Sannihyun/DLDR!


Cast : YunJae (Jung Yunho x Kim Jaejoong)

Genre : Angst, Romance, Drama, Family

Cerita ini REMAKE dari Fanfiction yang berjudul Fate pairing HunHan milik author **Sannihyun.** Jadi cerita bukan punya saya XD

Thankyou sis Sannihyun sudah mengizinkan saya buat remake FF ini.

WARNING YAOI (Cowok x Cowok) Yang ngga doyan silahkan ALT + F4 atau Close Tab !

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Terkadang... Takdir Tuhan begitu kejam.

Takdir senang sekali mempermainkan kehidupan seseorang.

Merusak kebahagiaan dengan menghadapkannya pada kenyataan yang begitu pahit.

Hingga perasaan tak dapat menanganinya dan... mati.

.

.

.

 **FATE**

 **.**

Seorang namja tampan dengan kulit kecoklatan dan bermata musang berjalan memasukki sebuah rumah yang megah. Surai coklatnya tak tertata dengan rapi, terkesan acak-acakan. Namun, ia tampak lebih tampan dengan gaya rambut seperti itu.

Jung Yunho. Sosok pemuda dingin yang membenci takdir. Ia beranggapan bahwa takdir yang membuat hidupnya semakin buruk. Ia benci pada takdir yang selalu mempermainkan perasaanya hingga ia sendiri tak mengenali siapa dirinya.

"Yunho-ah, kau sudah pulang?"

Yunho menatap sekilas pada sosok wanita paruh baya yang menyapanya dengan ramah. Ia tak menjawabnya, malah melangkahkan kaki panjangnya ke lantai atas dimana kamarnya berada. Yunho menghempaskan tubuhnya keranjang berwarna putih miliknya.

Matanya menerawang. Menatap kosong pada langit-langit kamarnya.

"Brengsek..." Ia mengumpat pelan saat ia rasa dadanya kembali menghimpit, membuatnya sesak tak bisa bernafas. Yunho memejamkan matanya. Berusaha meredam rasa sakit yang begitu menggila, rasa sakit yang membuatnya mati rasa.

Tok! Tok!

"Yun, aku masuk ya?"

Cklek!

Pintu kamar Yunho terbuka, menampakkan seorang namja manis yang kini berjalan kearah dirinya. Namja itu duduk dipinggir ranjang Yunho. Sedikit mengguncang lengan Yunho, berusaha mengalihkan Yunho agar menatapnya.

"Aku dan Eomma memasak makanan banyak. Appa juga sudah menunggumu dibawah, Yunho-ah. Ayo turun." Ujar namja cantik itu lembut. Inilah yang membuat Yunho benci dengan takdir.

[FLASHBACK]

" Yunho-ah, ada sesuatu yang harus Appa katakan padamu."

Mr. Jung menatap Putera semata wayangnya yang masih bergelut dengan laptop-nya di ambang pintu kamar anaknya itu. Yunho hanya bergumam, tanda ia mendengarkan.

" Yunho-ah..." Sang Ayah mulai berjalan mendekatinya. "Sudah 10 tahun Eomma-mu meninggal, jadi Appa ingin mencari Eomma baru untukmu."

" ..."

Yunho terdiam.

Mr. Jung menepuk pundak anaknya, "Apa kau keberatan?"

Yunho mendecih pelan. "Kalaupun aku mengatakan aku keberatan, Appa pasti akan tetap memaksa."

Mr. Jung tersenyum tipis. Ia tahu, anaknya bukan tipe anak yang penurut. "Sekarang, kita turun sebentar. Appa kenalkan pada calon Eomma-mu."

" Malas." Balas Yunho singkat.

Yunho beranjak dari tempat duduknya, menuju rak buku di pojok kamarnya. Mr. Jung menghela nafas melihat sifat pembangkang Yunho. Namun ia tahu, Yunho hanya terlalu menyayangi Ibu Kandung-nya. Bagaimanapun karena wanita itu Yunho lahir dan tumbuh sampai sebesar ini.

" Hanya berkenalan, setelah itu kembalilah ke kamarmu." Alis Yunho terangkat, ia menatap Ayahnya meminta kepastian. "Benarkah?" Ayahnya mengangguk.

Detik kemudian Yunho berjalan di belakang Ayahnya dengan malas. Ayah dan anak itu berjalan menuruni tangga satu persatu, mereka berjalan menuju ruang tamu. Dimana sudah ada seorang wanita paruh baya beserta seorang namja.

" Na Young-ah, ini adalah Yunho."

Wanita paruh baya dan namja itu menoleh, Yunho sebelumnya mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia tak berniat sekalipun melihat wanita itu. Namun, karena senggolan ringan Ayahnya pada lengannya, membuatnya mau tak mau menatap 2 orang di hadapan mereka.

Yunho membelalak.

" Ini adalah calon Eomma-mu. Dan namja disebelahnya adalah Jaejoong, kakak-mu."

.

.

" Biarkan Jaejoong satu kamar denganmu, Yunho-ah." Ujar Mr. Jung memohon pada Yunho. Yunho menatap tajam pada Ayahnya. "Bila dia tidur disini, maka aku yang keluar dari kamar ini."

" Yunho-ah.."

" Kenapa?! Appa tidak setuju? Bukankah disebelah kamar ini ada ruang kosong? Suruh dia tidur disana."

Plak!

" JUNG YUNHO!"

Yunho mendecih, ia menatap Jaejoong dan Ayahnya bergantian dengan pandangan tak suka. Namja tampan itu memegang pipinya yang memerah karena tamparan Ayahnya. "Sebenarnya siapa anak kandung anda, Tuan Jung?"

" Jangan membuat Appa semakin marah, Jung Yunho."

Jaejoong yang melihat Ayah dan anak itu sedang bersitegang langsung saja menghampiri mereka berdua. "Sudahlah, Appa... biarkan aku tidur di kamar sebelah."

" Tapi, ruangan itu belum dibersihkan. Lagipula, semua maid disini belum ada yang kemari. Ini masih masa libur mereka, Jaejoong-ah."

Jaejoong tersenyum. "Akan aku bersihkan, Appa."

" Baiklah." Mr. Jung akhirnya menyerah, matanya beralih menatap Yunho. "Bantulah Jaejoong, Yunho-ah. Setidaknya hargai dia sebagai Kakak-mu."

" Cihh." Yunho mendecih.

Mr. Jung keluar dari kamar Yunho. Meninggalkan Jaejoong bersama Yunho disana. Saat Jaejoong sudah memastikan Ayah tirinya keluar, ia menatap Yunho. Menghela nafas ketika namja itu tak sekalipun melirik kearahnya.

" Yunho-ah.."

Yunho menatap keluar jendela. "Kenapa kau menyetujui pernikahan mereka?"

Jaejoong tersenyum miris. "Kebahagiaan Eomma-ku adalah kebahagiaan tak terhingga untukku, Yunho-ah."

" Lalu, bila kau bersamaku... kau tak bahagia?"

Jaejoong merasakan hatinya sesak, ia mendekat kerah Yunho.

"Bukan be—"

" Jangan mendekat."

Jaejoong berhenti.

Yunho menghela nafasnya kasar. "3 tahun lalu, sebelum kepergiaanmu ke Jepang kau berkata... kau mencintaiku. Dan kita menjadi sepasang kekasih. 1 tahun yang lalu, kau datang kembali ke Korea, membuatku kembali bersemangat."

" ..."

Jaejoong memilih diam. Membiarkan Yunho mencurahkan segala isi hatinya.

" Dan 2 bulan lalu aku dikejutkan oleh kedatanganmu ke rumahku dan..." Yunho memberi jeda, menghela nafasnya perlahan. "...menjadi kakak tiriku."

Jaejoong merasakan hatinya sakit mendengar penuturan tak berdaya Yunho. Jaejoong mendekati Yunho, tak perduli Yunho akan membentaknya. Jaejoong melingkarkan lengannya pada tubuh Yunho, memeluknya dari belakang. "Yunho-ah."

" Rasanya sakit, Jae."

[END FLASHBACK]

"Yun..."

Yunho membuka matanya, mata musangnya menangkap Jaejoong ada disampingnya. Yunho jengah, ia menatap Jaejoong dengan pandangan tajam. "Keluar dari kamarku."

"Baik. Tapi bila 5 menit kau belum juga turun, aku akan kembali lagi kemari dan menyeretmu keluar, adikku."

Jaejoong keluar dari kamar Yunho, meninggalkan Yunho yang masih terdiam. Yunho meremas dadanya kasar. Sesekali menjerit tertahan, mengekspresikan bagaimana sakitnya. Sakit karena takdir benar-benar mempermainkan perasaannya.

Orang yang dia cintai menjadi... kakak tiri-nya. Betapa kejamnya kenyataan yang Yunho hadapi. Satu- satunya permata yang dia milikki, berubah menjadi sebuah tombak yang menusuk jantungnya dalam... begitu dalam. Sampai ia merasakan perasaannya mati.

"Jaejoong-ah... aku benci dengan takdir yang mengubah status kita."

.

.

"Lee Ahjumma, bawakan kaos kaki milikku ke kamar." Yunho berteriak dari lantai atas.

"Ye, Tuan Muda."

Lee Ahjumma—salah satu maid di keluarga Jung segera membawa kaos kaki ke kamar Yunho. Namun, tangannya lebih dulu dicekal oleh Mrs. Jung—Eomma baru Yunho.

"Biar saya saja yang memberikan kaos kaki ini pada Yunho." Ujar Mrs. Jung dengan lembut.

"Tapi, Nyonya an—"

"Yunho juga anakku, Ahjumma."

Sang maid tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ia memberikan kaos kaki Yunho pada Mrs. Jung. Wanita paruh baya itu segera menuju kamar Yunho yang berada tepat disebelah kamar Jaejoong.

"Yunho-ah, ini kaos kaki-mu." Yunho menoleh. "Eoh? Bukankah aku menyuruh Lee Ahjumma? Kenapa justru kau yang kemari?"

Mrs. Jung menatap anak tirinya dengan senyuman. "Karena aku adalah Eomma-mu, sayang. Ini adalah caraku untuk menunjukkan perhatianku pada Anakku."

Yunho mendecih. Ia menatap tajam pada wanita paruh baya dihadapannya. "Kau bukan Eomma-ku dan aku bukan Anak-mu."

Yunho segera menyambar kaos kakinya, memakainya dengan cepat dan segera keluar dari kamarnya. Meninggalkan Mrs. Jung yang menatap sendu kearah Yunho.

Yunho dengan asal mengambil kunci mobilnya. Ia berjalan menuju garasi. Saat ia keluar dari rumah, ia melihat Jaejoong sudah berdiri didepan pintu. Jaejoong yang mendengar suara pintu terbuka segera menoleh, ia tersenyum mendapati Yunho yang baru saja keluar dari rumah.

"Yunho, kajja kita berangkat bersama." Yunho memutar bola matanya bosan. "Suruhlah Park Ahjussi mengantarkanmu."

Yunho kembali berjalan menuju garasi, diikuti Jaejoong dibelakangnya. Yunho membuka pintu mobilnya bersamaan dengan Jaejoong yang membuka pintu yang bersebrangan dengan Yunho. Yunho mendengus kesal menatap Jaejoong.

"Kenapa kau keras kepala sekali?!" Tanya Yunho sedikit membentak. Jaejoong menanggapi Yunho dengan senyumnya. "Sekolah kita sama. Kenapa harus mengeluarkan 2 mobil bersamaan? Ayolah, Yunnie.."

Shit!

Yunho membenci perasaan ini. Perasaan dimana Jaejoong memanggilnya dengan panggilan yang—dulu— Yunho sukai itu. Yunho membenci dimana Jaejoong tahu titik lemahnya.

"Aku membencimu, Jaejoong-ah."

"Aku tahu kau mencintaiku, adikku."

Selama perjalanan tak ada yang berbincang. Hanya keheningan yang menyergap mereka berdua. Jaejoong sibuk dengan memandang keluar jendela, sedangkan Yunho fokus pada jalanan. Sesekali Yunho menghela nafas dan Jaejoong hanya tersenyum tipis mendengarnya.

'Biarkan seperti ini, Tuhan. Dimana keheningan ini menjadi saksi antara perasaan kami berdua.' Jaejoong bergumam dalam hatinya.

Mata doe Jaejoong tanpa sengaja menangkap sebuah taman yang tak begitu ramai. Jaejoong tersenyum. Itu adalah taman yang menjadi saksi dimana Jaejoong terakhir kali bertemu dengan Yunho sebelum ia ke Jepang.

[FLASHBACK]

" Yunho-ah..."

" Kenapa kau baru mengatakannya sekarang, Kim Jaejoong?" Jaejoong menunduk tak berani menatap Yunho yang tengah menatapnya tajam.

Yunho menghela nafas melihat Jaejoong merasa bersalah. Yunho mendekat kearah Jaejoong, memeluknya. Tak susah memeluk Jaejoong, walaupun namja cantik itu sudah kelas 3 SMP dan dia bari kelas 2 SMP, tubuh Jaejoong lebih mungil bila dibandingkan dengan dirinya.

" Jaejoong-ah..."

" Sebenarnya aku tak ingin menyembunyikan hal ini padamu Yun, tapi... mianhae, Yunnie.." Ujar Jaejoong dengan suara yang serak.

Yunho tersenyum tipis. "Aku mencintaimu, Jae. Jadilah pacaku."

" Yunho-ah..."

Jaejoong mendongak. Ia melihat senyuman Yunho yang begitu tulus. Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia bimbang, bukan karena perasaannya... tapi... Oh, Ayolah! Jaejoong sebentar lagi akan pergi ke Jepang dan entah kapan ia pulang.

" Aku tahu apa yang membuatmu gelisah, Jae." Yunho mengusap pipi Jaejoong dengan lembut. "Kita berhubungan jarak jauh, dan aku pasti menunggumu."

Jaejoong terhenyak, Yunho begitu tulus. "Yun-..."

Jaejoong memeluk Yunho dengan erat. Menumpahkan perasaannya pada namja tampan itu. Yunho tersenyum, ia membalas pelukan Jaejoong tak kalah erat. Membiarkan Jaejoong menumpahkan perasaannya pada Yunho.

" Aku juga mencintaimu, Yunho-ah."

[END OF FLASHBACK]

Jaejoong menoleh, menatap Yunho. "Yun, kau masih ingat dengan taman tadi?"

"Tentu. Aku ingat dengan orang yang membuat janji padaku dan mengatakan ia mencintaiku. Dia kembali sesuai janjinya. Namun kemudian, dia menghancurkan hatiku dalam 1 detik kedatangannya di rumahku."

Jaejoong melihat luka dimata Yunho. Munafik bila Jaejoong tidak tahu siapa yang Yunho maksud. Munafik bila Jaejoong tak merasakan luka yang sama seperti yang Yunho rasakan.

'Yunnie... mianhae...'

.

.

"Yunho!"

Suara ini lagi. Suara yang dulunya Yunho rindukan, kini menjadi suara yang paling Yunho ingin hindari. Entahlah, itu hanya membuat rasa sakit dihati Yunho semakin parah. Membuat lubang dihati Yunho semakin lebar.

"Mau apa kau?"

Jaejoong tersenyum tipis. "Kau dingin sekali, adikku."

Ucapan Jaejoong membuat semua orang menatap mereka. Yunho memberikan tatapan membunuh pada Jaejoong, namun namja cantik itu hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh. Yunho menghela nafas berkali-kali, mencoba meredam desiran amarahnya.

"Kalau kau tidak ada urusan denganku, tak usah memanggilku. Pulanglah, aku ada acara."

Walaupun Yunho mengucapkan hal itu dengan nada dingin, Jaejoong tetap menangkap perhatian Yunho disana. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum melihat kepergian Yunho dari hadapannya.

"Aku tahu kau mengkhawatirkanku, adikku!"

Yunho yang mendengar teriakan Jaejoong berusaha acuh. Walaupun hatinya begitu benci dengan sebutan Jaejoong padanya. Ia benci harus menjadi adik tiri Jaejoong yang notabene adalah orang yang Yunho cintai.

"Hai, Yunho-ah."

Siwon—sahabat baik Yunho—menyapanya saat ia masuk kedalam ruang club dance. Sedangkan Yunho hanya menanggapinya dengan gumaman singkat. Siwon menghampiri Yunho yang sedang mengganti seragamnya dengan kaos agar memudahkannya untuk bergerak saat latihan dance.

Siwon menepuk pundak Yunho. "Kakak tirimu cantik."

Yunho segera mendelik kerah Siwon. Banyak sekali murid- murid yang mengatakan hal serupa pada Yunho, dan Yunho benar-benar ingin memukul wajah mereka. Bagaimanapun Jaejoong ada miliknya, Jaejoong adalah orang yang Yunho cintai. Posesif? Itulah sifat Yunho.

"Jangan dekati dia, Choi Siwon."

" Slow down, dude . Aku hanya mencintai Heechul." Ujar Siwon sambil terkekeh. "Lagipula, dia adalah kakakmu. Jangan terlalu posesif, dia bukan kekasihmu."

Jleb!

Ucapan Siwon bagaikan sebuah pisau yang melayang dan menancap tepat di ulu hatinya. Jaejoong hanyalah kakaknya, pernyataan itu membuat Yunho kembali merasakan sakit yang tak terhitung rasanya. Dan Yunho membenci keadaannya, dan takdirnya tentu saja.

"Ilkook-songsaengnim telah datang."

Perkataan Siwon menyeret Yunho kembali ke alam sadar. Yunho berdiri di pojok ruangan, ditemani Siwon disampingnya. Berada di pojok ruangan merupakan favorit Yunho, entah mengapa ia menyukainya.

"Kita kali ini kedatangan anggota baru." Ujar Ilkook selaku pembina club dance. Ilkook mempersilahkan seseorang masuk. Seorang namja cantik dengan mata indah masuk kedalam club dance. Semua mata segera menatap kearah Yunho. Yunho yang tak tahu apa-apa mengalihkan pandangnnya kedepan.

Disana—

'Sial.'

—Jaejoong berdiri dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Jung Jaejoong imnida. Mohon bantuannya. Walaupun saya sudah kelas 3, saya tidak keberatan untuk mengikuti club dance ini karena saya sangat mencintai menari..." Jaejoong mengarahkan pandangannya kearah Yunho. "...karena seseorang."

Yunho tahu siapa dimaksud oleh Jaejoong.

Dirinya.

Yang membuat Jaejoong menyukai menari sampai sekarang adalah Yunho. 3 tahun yang lalu, Jaejoong mengatakannya pada Yunho. Alasannya menari adalah Yunho. Jaejoong ingin menari dipanggung besar bersama Yunho suatu saat nanti, itulah mengapa Jaejoong menyukai menari.

Munafik bila Yunho mengatakan ia tak senang atas penuturan Jaejoong.

[FLASHBACK]

Yunho akan membuka ruang Club Dance, ia mendengar sebuah lagu menghentak dari dalam. Ia membuka pintu perlahan. Dapat ia lihat seorang namja tengah menggerakkan tubuhnya mengikuti irama musik. Yunho mengenal namja itu. Namja cantik yang belakangan ini mengganggu pikirannya.

Kim Jaejoong.

Yunho masuk kedalam ruangan itu. Berjalan perlahan menghampiri Jaejoong. "Jaejoong-hyung."

" Yunho?!" Jaejoong membulatkan matanya. Ia segera mematikan musik yang menemani tariannya. Menatap namja tampan yang ada dibelakangnya.

" Tarianmu indah, Hyung. Kenapa tidak ikut club dance?"

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum tipis. Ia mendudukan dirinya bersandar pada dinding ruangan gelap itu. "Bukan apa- apa."

Yunho tahu, Jaejoong menyembunyikan sesuatu. Yunho duduk disamping Jaejoong, ikut menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding yang dingin. "Bila Hyung tidak keberatan, aku akan mendengarkan ceritamu. Dan aku berjanji tidak akan memberitahu siapapun."

" Benarkah?"

Yunho mengangguk sambil memamerkan senyuman manisnya. "Tentu. Aku laki-laki, maka aku akan memegang janjiku." Jaejoong ikut tersenyum.

Hening masih menyelimuti mereka. Hingga Jaejoong angkat bicara, "Sebenarnya impianku menjadi seorang dancer terkenal. Tapi sesuatu terjadi."

" ..."

Yunho diam, membiarkan Jaejoong meneruskan ceritanya.

" Eomma melarangku untuk terus menggeluti dunia dance, sedangkan Appa sangat mendukungku. Sekarang, Appa sudah tidak ada disampingku. Lantas... siapa yang bisa kugunakan alasan untuk terus menggeluti dunia ini? Aku kemari hanya untuk menenangkan pikiranku, dan mengingat Appa-ku. Aku tidak ingin Eomma kecewa denganku, maka dari itu aku berusaha menjadi murid yang pintar dan bisa membanggakan Eomma-ku."

Yunho menerawang. Pikirannya melayang pada Appa-nya.

"Hyung... Sebenarnya, aku ingin bersekolah di sekolah seni. Tapi, Appa melarangku dengan keras. Aku harus meneruskan perusahaannya. Sebenarnya, aku ingin menjauhi dunia dance ini, tapi... aku tidak bisa. Karena aku dan tarianku dilahirkan bersama, dan kami akan berjuang bersama sampai akhir. Walaupun aku tidak bisa mewujudkan impianku, setidaknya aku masih menari untuk kesenanganku. Eomma-mu tidak akan kecewa bila kau menganggap tarianmu adalah sahabatmu. Orang tua mana yang tega memisahkan anaknya dengan sahabatnya?"

Jaejoong menatap mata Yunho. "Benarkah?"

" Tentu."

" Kalau begitu..." Jaejoong tersenyum, menggantungkan perkataannya. "Biarkan Yunho yang menjadi alasan kenapa aku menari lagi. Karena semua ini berkat Yunho."

[END OF FLASHBACK]

"Baiklah. Mari kita mulai latihan hari ini. Untuk mengawali latihan hari ini, bagaimana bila Jaejoong-ssi menunjukkan bakatmu?"

Jaejoong tersenyum. "Bukan masalah, saem."

Jaejoong mulai menggerakan tubuhnya mengikuti alunan musik yang terdengar. Yunho—tanpa sadar—menatap Jaejoong dengan intens. Pikirannya kembali berlabuh pada kejadian-kejadian dimana dirinya dan Jaejoong berlatih menari bersama. Tak bisa ia pungkiri bahwa... iamerindukan saat-saat itu. Dimana Jaejoong tertawa karena gerakan Yunho yang lucu, ataupun protesan Jaejoong saat Yunho mengajarinya step yang sulit.

Tak sedikitpun Yunho lupa. Suara tepukan tangan teman-tema satu klub-nya menyadarkan Yunho. Yunho mengumpat saat tanpa sadar ia memandang Jaejoong dengan lama. Beruntung semua orang fokus dengan Jaejoong, jadi tak ada satupun yang menyadari tatapan Yunho pada Jaejoong.

.

.

Yunho segera masuk kedalam rumahnya, meninggalkan Jaejoong dibelakangnya. Jaejoong hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat tingkah Yunho. Jaejoong memakluminya, Yunho belum bisa menerima dirinya sebagai adik tiri Jaejoong. Sebagaimana Jaejoong belum bisa menerima posisi barunya sebagai kakak tiri Yunho. Walaupun begitu, takdir sudah menggariskan demikian. Jaejoong hanya bisa menerimanya dengan iklhas sepenuh hati. Walaupun terkadang ia ingin berdiri disamping Yunho sebagai kekasihnya.

"Hahh.." Jaejoong mengehala nafas pelan.

Namja cantik itu melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam rumah. Ia melihat kedua orang tua-nya tengah bercanda sambil menonton televisi. Jaejoong tersenyum, dapat ia rasakan Eomma-nya bahagia dengan Mr. Jung—Appa barunya. Jaejoong menghampiri kedua orang tua-nya.

"Eomma dan Appa bermesraan saja, malam-malam begini." Ujar Jaejoong menggoda kedua orang tuanya. Mereka terkekeh.

Sang Eomma mengusap kepala Jaejoong dengan lembut. "Baru pulang, sayang? Yunho dimana?"

"Dia sudah ke atas duluan, Eomma. Aku keatas dulu, membersihan diri." Ujar Jaejoong.

"Sebentar lagi makan malam. Panggil Yunho juga, Sayang."

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Setelah itu, langkah kaki Jaejoong membawanya ke lantai dua—dimana kamarnya berada. Saat melewati pintu kamar Yunho, Jaejoong terdiam sebentar. Ia mengetuk pintu itu tiga kali, sampai ia mendengar balasan dari dalam dan ia membuka pintu itu.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Yunho dingin.

Jaejoong tersenyum miris. Bohong bila dia tidak sakit hati dengan sikap Yunho padanya. Bagaimanapun, Yunho tetaplah orang yang Jaejoong cintai—bahkan sampai sekarang. Walaupun Jaejoong bersikeras mengatakan bahwa mereka saudara, tak jarang hatinya tersakiti karena perkataannya sendiri.

Jaejoong berjalan menghampiri Yunho yang duduk di pinggiran ranjang. "Kenapa kau dingin pada saudaramu sendiri, adikku?"

"Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu." Geram Yunho.

"Kau memang adikku, Yun—"

Greb!

Dengan sigap Yunho memegang bahu Jaejoong dan merebahkan tubuh mungil Jaejoong diranjang. Yunho menindihnya, menatap tajam mata Jaejoong. Namun, namja cantik itu tidak takut. Tatapan tajam Yunho hanya sebuah topeng untuk menutupi luka yang begitu besar. Jaejoong mengerti akan hal itu.

"Jebal... Di saat kita berdua jangan ingatkan aku tentang status kita, Jaejoongie." Ujar Yunho dengan suara yang lirih. Tatapan tajam itu melemah. "Aku benci dengan hal itu."

"Yun..."

Yunho memejamkan matanya. "Kenapa kau harus menyetujui pernikahan ini sedangkan aku berusaha menolaknya, Jae?"

"Kita sudah terlanjur menjadi saudara, Yunho-ah. Ini juga demi kebahagiaan orang tua kita." Ujar Jaejoong dengan suara bergetar.

"Tak bisakah kebahagiaan kita menjadi tombak untuk penolakanmu?"

Jaejoong terdiam.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jae."

Jaejoong tersenyum miris. "Aku juga mencintaimu... namun sekarang...sebagai adikku."

Yunho bangkit dari atas tubuh Jaejoong. Ini sudah puncak, ia tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong dang menghempaskan tubuh mungil itu kedinding. Tanpa aba-aba Yunho mencium bibir Jaejoong dengan kasar. Jaejoong membelalak seketika.

"Yunhh.. leppsshh..asshhh..."

Jaejoong mendorong Yunho dengan sekuat tenaga hingga punggung namja tampan itu terbentur rak buku. Benturan itu membuat Yunho sedikit meringis.

"Yun-Yunho... gwe-gwenchana?"

Yunho tertawa hambar. "Bahkan sakit punggungku tak bisa menandingi sakit hatiku, Jae."

Jaejoong menunduk. "Mi-mianhae..."

"Rasanya hidupku benar-benar kejam. Aku ditinggalkan oleh orang yang kucintai, kemudian dia menolakku. Tak lupa dengan fakta bahwa dia kakak tiriku."

Jaejoong merasakan airmatanya mengalir. Ia menatap Yunho sendu. Namja tampan itu benar-benar Yunho yang hancur berkeping-keping. Dan Jaejoong sadar... ialah penyebab semua itu. Jaejoong terisak pelan, ia menghampiri Yunho dengan perlahan.

"Yunho-ah... aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Takdir sudah menggariskan sekat diantara kita, kita tidak boleh melewatinya. Jebal, Yun... relakan pernikahan Appa dan Eomma."

Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan pandangan terluka. "Karena itu aku benci dengan takdir. Dari sekian banyak manusia di bumi ini, kenapa Tuhan harus memilihmu? Kenapa aku harus mencintaimu?"

"Itu semua sudah takdir, Yunho-ah. Kita bisa apa?"

" I DON'T CARE WITH THAT BLOODY FATE! " Yunho membentak Jaejoong. Namja tampan itu meremas rambutnya dengan kesal. "Aku benci pada semua orang yang memisahkan kita, bahkan orang tua kitapun, aku benci mereka."

"Jung Yunho!"

Yunho mencengkram bahu Jaejoong. "Sekarang aku tanya sekali lagi, apa kau mencintaiku?"

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Jaejoong berani bersumpah, ia masih mencintai namja itu, tapi Jaejoong benar-benar harus menguburnya. Karena sampai kapanpun, mereka tetaplah saudara.

Tangan Jaejoong yang gemetar mengarah untuk menyentuh wajah Yunho.

"Aku mencintaimu..." Ujar Jaejoong memberi jeda. Ia menghela nafas. "...tapi sebagai adikku."

.

.

Jaejoong meletakkan piring-piring dimeja makan. Walaupun terkadang beberapa maid melarang Jaejoong, namun namja cantik itu tetap bersikeras. Sang Eomma yang melihat tingkah anaknya itu hanya terkekeh. Ia mendekati Jaejoong.

"Ada apa dengan anakku ini, eum?" Ujar Sang Ibu.

Jaejoong tersenyum. "Tidak ada apa-apa, Eomma. Hanya ingin melakukan hal ini saja."

Bohong.

Jaejoong hanya ingin menghibur diri. Kejadian semalam bersama Yunho membuat Jaejoong tidak bisa tidur. Jaejoong tahu, Yunho benar-benar terluka. Ia memang terluka, tapi ia sudah bisa menempatkan dirinya. Garis takdir ada untuk dipatuhi, Jaejoong tak ingin melewatinya. Itu batas di antara Jaejoong dan Yunho.

Jaejoong menghela nafas. "Eomma, panggil Appa dan aku akan memanggil Yunho."

"Baiklah."

Jaejoong menaikki tangga itu dengan langkah kecilnya. Kakinya membawa sampai kekamar Yunho. Ia mengetuk beberapa kali, namun tak ada sahutan. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk masuk. Dan, bingo! Pintu itu tidak terkunci. Jaejoong dapat melihat Yunho masih tertidur. Ia mendekat ranjang Yunho. Menatap wajah Yunho sebentar.

Dahi, mata, hidung, pipi, bibir... Jaejoong benar-benar mengaguminya. Bahkan rasa hangat bibir Yunho saat menyentuhnya, masih terasa hingga sekarang. Walaupun Yunho melakukan dengan kasar, Jaejoong masih bisa merasakan cinta Yunho disana.

Jaejoong merona.

Jaejoong segera sadar, ia menggelengkan kepalanya. 'Ini tidak boleh. Aku dan Yunho adalah saudara sekarang.'

Jaejoong tersenyum miris, itu ciuman pertamanya. Dan Yunho-lah yang mengambilnya.

"Yunho-ah... waktunya sarapan, nae dongsaeng."

Yunho membuka matanya perlahan. Mata musangnya segera menangkap wajah cantik Jaejoong. Yunho segera memasang wajah datar tanpa ekspresi. Ia bangkit dari tidurnya, menyibak selimut dan segera beranjak menuju kamar mandi tak menggubris Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersenyum maklum. "Setelah itu, turunlah. Kita sarapan bersama dengan Eomma dan Appa."

.

.

"Kurasa Jaejoong sedang kasmaran? Apa Eomma benar, sayang?"

Jaejoong tersenyum malu. Rona merah jelas tercetak di pipinya yang putih itu, "Seunghyun hanya temanku, Eomma. Kami tidak ada hubungan apapun."

"Tak apa, Jaejoong. Bila namja yang bernama Seunghyun itu baik untukmu, Appa dan Eomma menyetujuinya." Ujar Mr. Jung dengan senyuman yang tercetak di bibirnya.

Yunho—yang sedari tadi terdiam, tangannya mencengkram sendok dan garpu yang tengah ia genggam dengan kuat. Hatinya terasa terbakar mendengar percakapan Jaejoong dengan dua orang dewasa itu. Yunho mendorong kursinya kebelakang, berjalan menuju kamarnya tanpa mendnegarkan teriakan Ayahnya.

Brak!—Yunho membanting pintu kamarnya.

Yunho berjalan menuju sidetable yang ada disebelah ranjangnya. Membuka sebuah laci, disana ada satu pigura foto dirinya dan Jaejoong. Yunho menatapnya dengan sendu. Tak berapa lama kemudian pintu kamar Yunho kembali terbuka. Tanpa berbalik Yunho tahu bahwa sosok itu adalah Jaejoong.

"Yunnie.."

"Jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu. Hanya kekasihku yang bernama Kim Jaejoong yang boleh memanggilku seperti itu." Desis Yunho.

Jaejoong mendekat pada Yunho. Punggung namja tampan itu tampak rapuh, "Kita tak boleh selamanya stuck pada status kita dimasa lalu, kita harus menerima status kita sekarang."

Lama keduanya terdiam. Hanya suara dentingan jam dinding yang mengisi keheningan itu. Dikamar Yunho terasa begitu mencekam—menyakitkan.

Yunho tersenyum miris. Ia mulai angkat bicara, "Baiklah. Aku akan menjadi adikmu bila kau mau menjawab satu pertanyaanku."

"Apa?"

"Apa kau masih mencintaiku sebagai Jung Yunho—mantan kekasihmu, bukan adikmu?"

Jaejoong menatap mata Yunho. "Ya, aku masih mencintaimu."

Yunho tersenyum—namun senyum itu penuh luka. Airmata Yunho mengalir begitu saja, membuat Jaejoong terbelalak. Selama ini Jaejoong tak pernah melihat Yunho menangis. Namun kali ini... Jaejoong merasa hatinya begitu sakit. Seperti tertusuk ribuan jarum, mengoyak hatinya menjadi serpihan debu. Tak terasa, Jaejoong ikut menangis melihat airmata Yunho. Tangan Jaejoong terangkat begitu saja untuk mengusap airmata Yunho.

" Glad to hear that. "

"Yunho-ah.."

"Aku sedang mencoba menjadi seorang adik yang baik untukmu. Itu menyakitkan, dan bila suatu saat nanti aku tak bisa menahan sakit itu lagi..." Yunho menghela nafasnya pelan, "...izinkan aku mengakhirinya."

Jaejoong menatap Yunho bingung, "Apa maksudmu, Yun?"

Yunho menggeleng pelan. "Kau hyung-ku, 'kan?"

Jaejoong masih diam, namun ia mengangguk kecil. Yunho memeluk Jaejoong, membawa namja cantik itu pada rengkuhannya. Yunho melesakkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Jaejoong. Jaejoong dapat merasakan airmata Yunho mengalir.

"Aku baru saja melepaskan kekasihku. Biarkan aku memelukmu sebentar saja, tak masalah?"

Jaejoong tak tahu harus berkata apa. Namun namja cantik itu mengangkat tangannya untuk megusap punggung Yunho. Tak harus ada kata – kata untuk membalas ucapan Yunho. Bahasa non verbal milik Jaejoong sudah menjawab segalanya. Perlahan namun pasti, tubuh Yunho yang semula bergetar pelan kini mulai mereda. Airmata Yunho tak lagi sederas tadi.

"Ini untuk terakhir kalinya..." Ujar Yunho dengan suara paraunya. "...aku mencintaimu, Jaejoong-ah. Sangat mencintaimu. Terima kasih sudah lahir untuk menjadi sosok indah yang begitu ku puja."

Airmata Jaejoong kembali mengalir. Perkataan Yunho terasa seperti belati. Menusuk ulu hatinya dengan keras. Jaejoong dapat merasakan luka Yunho—karena Jaejoong juga merasakan hal yang sama. Jaejoong juga mencintai Yunho, dan ia berterima kasih karena Yunho menjadi sosok yang begitu tampan dan juga Jaejoong puja. Rasanya Jaejoong ingin menghentikan waktu saat itu juga.

Jaejoong menangis—ia terisak.

"Jangan menangis. Hapus air matamu itu."

Hening kembali menyerang mereka. Keduanya masih bertahan dengan posisi mereka—berpelukan. Yunho mengecup puncak kepala Jaejoong hingga namja cantik itu berhenti menangis. Yunho mengusap punggung Jaejoong.

Dengan perlahan Yunho mengangkat kepalanya, melepaskan pelukannya pada Jaejoong. Ia menatap Jaejoong, kemudian tersenyum sangat manis. "Hallo, Jaejoong-hyung! Aku adalah adikmu mulai saat ini, namaku Jung Yunho."

.

.

Terkadang aku mengutuk takdir yang mempertemukan kita sekaligus bisa memisahkan kita. Takdir yang membuat hidupku menderita, takdir yang membawaku pada dirimu yang begitu indah. Kau... membawa rasa gembira dan sakit bersamaan. Membuatku menderita sakit batin yang begitu akut. Disaat hatiku benar – benar berlayar padamu, kau menenggelamkanku pada lautan harapan palsu milikmu.

Kau, menyiksaku tanpa kau sadari. Dalam lautan harapanmu, aku berfikir. Sudah saatnya aku menyerah karena aku sudah lelah. Takdir mempermainkan diriku. Kubulatkan tekadku, kini aku sudah...

...melepaskanmu.

.

.

END

.

* * *

.

Jujur cerita ini bikin saya menangis *lebay* (tapi emang bener), Apakah readers juga ?


End file.
